The present invention features a load balancing device for use in a pickup truck bed that allows a heavy load of cargo to be moved from the tailgate end to the front end of the truck bed, thus improving overall balance of the truck.
The load balancing device of the present invention comprises a generally rectangular base having a first side, a second side, a front bar, a middle bar, and a back bar. The shape of the first side of the base and the second side of the base is generally C-shaped. The first side of the base and the second side of the base together function as a track for a slide plate to slide up and down the length of the base. The slide plate is for holding the cargo to be put in the truck bed. An outer shaft and an inner piston together form a movement assembly, which allows for the slide plate to be moved along the length of the base.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.